Best Friends Turn To Lovers
by FlameAngel15
Summary: Summary inside InuxSan MirxKag
1. Chapter 1

BEST FRIENDS TURN IN TO LOVERS

Inuyasha: Hey, Sango can…can I

Sango: Can you what Inuyasha?

Inuyasha was about to say something until Kagome came behind Sango and hugged her.

Kagome: Hey guys, wait I sense a demon!

Then Inuyasha thought 'Sango and I have been best friends but I love her, I even told Kagome and Miroku they didn't get mad at all'

Sango: INUYASHA, COME ON!

Inuyasha got snapped out of his thought and told Kagome to get on but she was with Sango.

'I wish Sango was on my back' Inuyasha thought

Miroku: Everybody STOP!

Miroku told everyone to because there was a cliff but when Kirara (Kilala) stop Sango fell over the cliff.

Everyone: SANGO!

Kagome look down the cliff and saw Sango holding on to a rock

Kagome: Sango are you alright?

Sango: Yes, but can someone help?

Inuyasha saw Sango and extended his arm and Sango did the same

Sango: Inuyasha, I can't reach

Inuyasha: Sango, you have to try

Sango: I can't

Inuyasha: Yes you can, do it for me, do it for your family, do for Kohaku,

With that Sango reach Inuyasha's arm and everyone help Sango from the cliff.

Sango's wrist was injured and they made camp.

Kagome: How is your wrist Sango?

Sango: Fine, I guess.

Shippo: Hey, Sango how did you fall off Kirara?

Sango: I really don't know, Shippo.

Right then Inuyasha came back with dinner

Inuyasha: Well, here's dinner

After they ate everyone went to sleep, then Sango got up and got her hiraikotsu and left the group forever

Sango thought of all the times they spend together 'I love you guys so much but I think it's time for me to leave'

Sango headed off in the direction they were going

In the morning Kagome was the first to get up and she notice Sango was gone and screamed.

Inuyasha fell out of the tree and Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara woke up

Inuyasha: Why in the name of HELL did you scream?

Kagome: SANGO IS GONE

Miroku: What do you mean gone?

Kagome: She isn't in her sleeping bag

Shippo: Hey, she left a note

Dear Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara

I have left the group, the reason why is that I keep on getting you guys in danger and hurt.

But we will meet again sooner or later I going down the direction we were going in.

Love,

Sango

Inuyasha thought 'why Sango why did you have to go'

Then Inuyasha notice everyone was getting ready

Inuyasha: Why are ya'll getting ready?

Shippo: We're going to find Sango, duh

Inuyasha hit Shippo on the said "SIT"

Inuyasha went to meet the earth

(Sango)

"I have to stop at a village to rest"

Sango heard a sound coming from the bushes and ready her Hiraikotsu

And found out it was Kirara

"Kirara"

Kirara jumped in to Sango's arms it's been 4 months since Sango left the group.

Sango then realized that she left Kirara with everyone else and that meant-

"SANGO"Kagome and Shippo said and hugged Sango

"We have been looking all over for you"Kagome said

"What?"

"Me, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Inuyasha have been looking for you"

"Kagome are you and Inuyasha married you it's been a long-

Sango heard laughing

"Kagome?"

"Me and Miroku are married, Sango, Inuyasha loves you"

"Yeah, I do love you Sango"

Inuyasha and Miroku came out of the forest and hugged Sango and told her they missed her so much

'Inuyasha loves me but I thought'

"Hello earth to Sango, are you still alive?" Inuyasha said

"What, yea"Sango said

"You feeling all right" Inuyasha said

All Sango could do was nod and the next thing she knows is Inuyasha kisses her on the cheek and says "We better get moving before it gets dark"

"Yea, I think there is a village up ahead" Miroku said with Kagome on his back

"Did I miss something?" Sango asked

"Well, Miroku saw how I would always carry Kagome and when they got married and we were searching for you he would always carry her from now on" Inu said

"O.K that's a weird story but ok"

"Get on"

Sango looked and saw Inuyasha bent down

"Sango please just get on"

"Ok" Then Sango got on Inuyashas' back

"Hold on tight"

All Sango could was nod

"Hey, Inuyasha can I ask you something" Sango asked

Inuyasha stop and walked while still carrying Sango

"Yeah, what is it?"

"That day when we were in the village you said you were going to ask me something"

Inuyasha blushed because he remembered what he was going to ask her

"Well"

"Sango I was going to ask you do you love me"

Sango kissed him on the cheek and said "Yes, I always had since we met Inuyasha"

Inuyasha blushed and said "I love you, Sango"

"I love you too, Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha, I think you need to start running we are getting behind"

"I think so too"

Inuyasha started to run and found Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara

"So you lovebirds finally showed up, huh?" Miroku said

Inuyasha and Sango blushed

"Miroku, leave them alone, and Sango we are all glad we have you back" Kagome said

"I'm glad to be back" Sango said proudly and got off of Inuyashas' back

They all walk in the village, and when that Naraku showed his face.

"Well well well what do we have here, oh the slayer has return"Naraku


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha,Sango,Kagome,and Miroku got into a battle Kirara transformed protected Shippo,when she realized Kohaku was there with Naraku.  
"Kohaku" Sango was sacred out of her mind battling to see if she had to kill her brother once in for all."You disgust this Lord Sesshoumaru"a voice came from the Shards hunters look back but to be envovled by a masmia."We will meet again"Naraku was gone,for now. Inuyasha was coughing and said"Are you guys alright?"Miroku and Kagome stode up"Yes,what about you Sango?""Mew"Everyone turn around and saw Sango still on the ground.  
Everyone ran to her,then Inuyasha cradled her in his arms."_Please please Sango wake up,I need you,I love you,please open your eyes_"Inuyasha cried his mind.  
"San..Sango isn't dead is she,Kirara?"Shippo asked."Mew""Kirara says she will be alright"Kirara transformed and Miroku,Kagome,and Shippo got put Sango on his back and headed for Kaede's village.

A day later Sango woke up feeling pain and love."Where am I?"She was laying on a futon,when she saw Shippo ponuced on her and yell "SANGO YOUR AWAKE,WE OR I RIGHT NOW ARE SO HAPPY YOUR ALIVE"After that Shippo hugged Sango and her hugged back."Shippo what is with all the yelling for"Miroku asked he or they already had their and Miroku hugged Sango with all the sisterly/brother love they had for Sango.  
"Im happy that you guys are happy to see me but I need to breathe"Sango breathed. Someone came through the door and said"Sango can I talk to you,alone"  
Inuyasha paused and continued"outside"."Inuyasha I don't think-"Kagome wasn't able to finish cause Sango said"Im be fine Kagome."Sango got up and went outside with Inuyasha...

FlameAngel15:Im a bitch...I put a cliffhanger

Inuyasha:Yes you are

FlameAngel15:(starts crying)

Sango:INUYASHA SAY YOUR SORRY NOW!

Inuyasha:Yes dear,FlameAngel Im sorry

Me:I guess as long as you will always love Sango

Inuyasha:I will always Love Sango now and forever (Kisses Sango)


	3. Chapter 3:The answer

Inuyasha and Sango were walking through the forest of Inuyasha.,_'I wonder why he wants to talk'_ she thought._'I hope she says yes_'he continued walking for 3-4 mintues when they got to a was looking down at her feet and waiting to see what Inuyasha would say._'Well hears goes nothing_'he thought.

"Sango I love you so much and you are the reason I love the reason I love,God has sent me an angel"Inuyasha look at him and was about to say something"Inuyas-"she never got to finish cause he said"Sango I want to be with you forever,your a wonderful girl the only woman I make love all I ask is if you can answer a question."

She was about to ask what the question was,but then he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring that was gold and the words'_I will always love you'_ were engraved on the couldn't breathe and started crying then fell to her knees kissed him with passion and broke for air,she smiled through her tears and answered"yes"(AN:she knew what the question was)

He felt that his heart was going to leap out of his put the ring on her finger. Little did they know Naraku was hiding in the shadows."I will kill Sango and Inuyasha will suffer once again"he hissed. Naraku head back to his castle in the he walk in he went to see the Jewel'_I will get the shards and become more powerful than ever,then I will kill Inuyasha,Sango,Kagome,Miroku,and everyone else in the region'_he walk in to his room and had to think of a plan to kill them and get the called Kanna.

While Kanna heard Naraku order to come she was showing Kohaku a image of the woman who haunted his always wonder why the image of that woman was always in his mind,half of his mind wanted it to go away but the other half wanted it to said Naraku called her and she had to leave,Kohaku said ok and went stayed out side until he was ordered back saw Kohaku outside and 'decided' to talk to him.

"Hey kid,you need to stop thinking of her"Kagura said"I try but it's like half my mind wants her out but the other half wants the image to stay there'he was about to say something else but Kanna called Kohaku and said to him Naraku want to see him,Kohaku and Kagura felt the wind blow around them_'I wish I was free as the wind and I won't have to serve that bastard'_she thought_'I will be free someday'_.I wind blowed as if the yes was yes she will be free...someday.

AN:I need help with a battle scene and plan...Please send me ideas and thanks to DEMONSLAYERCUTIE AND CRITICALKY-SHADOW!


	4. Chapter 4:Naraku

I don't own Inuyasha and If I did Inuyasha and sango would be together,and Miroku would probably be gay or find other girl...Kagome Dead!

On with the story:Chapter 4 Naraku

Kanna came walking in the room Naraku was in."Yes Master what is it?"she asked."I want you to show me a image of Sango".Kanna used her mirror and showed Naraku where she was at and she was with Inuyasha."Kanna you can left and get Kohaku"Naraku ordered."Yes Master" she went outside and saw Kohaku and Kagura talking,she cutted-in.

She said Kohaku Naraku wants to see went inside,he walked down the hall that lead to the room Naraku was in,Naraku stood in front of him and said"You will kill Sango and get the jewel shards from Kagome.""Yes Naraku"he answered._'How come I can't get that woman out of my mind_'he thought as a image of Sango came in his mind again as walked out of the went back outside and look at the that was on his mind was Naraku's orders and the woman that haunted him in his mind.

"Kagura"Naraku came in after Kohaku left."What" she answered with an attitude."I want you to follow Inuyasha and his friends"Naraku ordered."Why"she asked."I want to see where they are going"he told did as she was ask and left the she walked down the hall she walked pass Kanna,then when she was about to pull her feather Kanna said"They are at Keade's village".Kagura nodded and pulled her feather and settled down on it,then went to Keade's village.

Somewhere else Sesshomaru and his pack were heading toward Keade's village as well."Lord Sesshomaru Rin is hungry"Rin said."Fend for yourself"he nodded and ran off into the woods."Jaken"Sesshomaru said."Yes mi Lord"the toad demon answered."Follow Rin and take Ah-Uh with you""But mi Lord why do i have to go"he asked."You dare to question this Sesshomaru"he said as he gave a cold glare to Jaken who shuddered at the glare as he pulled the two-headed dragon to the woods to find where Rin that Sesshomaru decided to lay down on a tree,he was going to close his eyes until he felt the presence of Kagura in the was on her way to Keade's village just as he was.

Rin came back with fish and started a fire."Rin were is Jaken and Ah-Uh?"Sesshomaru ask as his eyes were close."I don't know"Rin answered"JAKEN"Sesshomaru was close because the bushes rustled abit then he and Ah-Uh came out."Yes mi Lord"the toad blacked out cause sesshomaru hit him on the head he knew that Jaken didn't follow his orders to find Rin cooked her fish and ate it,then went to sleep right next to wonder why he didn't push her fell into a light light sleep._'Naraku_'.

The next morining Sesshomaru and his pack made their way to Keade's village.


	5. Chapter 5:News

AN:I Dont Own Inuyasha & If I did I Wouldn't Change a thing expect Kagomes dies and Sango and Inuyasha are together.  
Miroku is gay.

Anyways On with the story

Chapter 5:News

Inuyasha and Sango walked back to Keade's hut and told everyone that they were going to get screamed with joy when she found hugged Sango and Miroku,Shippo and Keade said Congrats to the newly a couple of hours they deicded that Kagome was going to plan the was time for dinner so Keade made a beef and vegtable didn't Notice that Kikyo was watching them."So Inuyasha I see you willn't go to hell with me."She said.

She smiled abit because Inuyasha found a love to spend the rest of his life called her soul she was of into the the stew was done Keade got some bowls and poured the stew in each ate in silence expect Kagome was trying not to jump in joy for her dinner everyone talk were sitting in a ,Sango,Kirara,Shippo,Keade,Mirkou and was Almost asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder.A couple mintues later Sango was fully asleep.

"Inuyasha,how much do you love Sango?"Keade smiled"I love her so much I would die to save her and welcome death by her hands if I did her wrong."he smiled and Kagome said"I glad you love her Inuyasha,but just to make things clear if you hurt or wrong my sister you will be in alot of pain"she gave he a haunting smile that made him freeze.

Everyone went to sleep at the point but Inuyasha went to take a walk after laying Sango down on their brushed her bangs aside to see her beautiful face.'I'm lucky to have her'he went into the was thinking about Naraku,the jewel,and will get Kohaku back for jewel he want to become a full demon,but now he had no idea what to do with for Sango he wanted to mate her and have a family with her.

He was about to walk back to the hut when he saw Kikyo."Inuyasha I saw you with the slayer and I see the love you have for her"  
Kikyo said and smiled"Your soul is no longer mine but remember me"Kikyo walked away into the smiled and walked back to the hut and layed down with Sango and wrapped his arms around her."You are my life now."he said that while looking at his angel and with that he went into a light sleep.

AN:I NEED MAIJOR HELP WITH A BATTLE SCENE!


End file.
